ME!
"ME!" (stylized in all caps) is a song recorded by Taylor Swift featuring Brendon Urie. It was released through Republic Records on April 26, 2019, as the lead single from Taylor's upcoming seventh studio album, Lover. Music video The music video for "ME!" premiered on YouTube at 12AM EST on April 26, 2019. It was directed by Dave Meyers and Swift. Lyrics Taylor Swift I promise that you'll never find another like me 1: Taylor Swift I know that I'm a handful, baby, uh I know I never think before I jump And you're the kind of guy the ladies want (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) I know that I went psycho on the phone I never leave well enough alone And trouble's gonna follow where I go (And there's a lot of cool chicks out there) Taylor Swift But one of these things is not like the others Like a rainbow with all of the colors Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like Taylor Swift Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Baby, that's the fun of me Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e [Verse 2: Brendon Urie & Taylor Swift] I know I tend to make it about me I know you never get just what you see But I will never bore you, baby (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) And when we had that fight out in the rain You ran after me and called my name I never wanna see you walk away (And there's a lot of lame guys out there) [Pre-Chorus: Taylor Swift & Brendon Urie, Brendon Urie] 'Cause one of these things is not like the others Livin' in winter, I am your summer Baby doll, when it comes to a lover I promise that you'll never find another like [Chorus: Brendon Urie, Taylor Swift & Brendon Urie] Me-e-e, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh I'm the only one of me Let me keep you company Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e [Bridge: Brendon Urie, Taylor Swift & Both] Hey, kids! Spelling is fun! Girl, there ain't no I in "team" But you know there is a "me" Strike the band up, 1, 2, 3 I promise that you'll never find another like me Girl, there ain't no I in "team" But you know there is a "me" And you can't spell "awesome" without "me" I promise that you'll never find another like [Chorus: Both, Taylor Swift & Brendon Urie] Me-e-e (Yeah), ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (And I want ya, baby) I'm the only one of me (I'm the only one of me) Baby, that's the fun of me (Baby, that's the fun of me) Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh (Oh) You're the only one of you (Oh) Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e [Outro: Brendon Urie, Taylor Swift & Both] Girl, there ain't no I in "team" (Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) But you know there is a "me" I'm the only one of me (Oh-oh) Baby, that's the fun of me (Eeh-eeh-eeh, ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh) Strike the band up, 1, 2, 3 You can't spell "awesome" without "me" You're the only one of you Baby, that's the fun of you And I promise that nobody's gonna love you like me-e-e Category:Songs Category:Collaborations Category:Singles